


Hard Truth

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass to Mouth, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, YOI Ships BINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Continuation of Truth or Dare… Otabek wants some answers, and well smut happens… Some porn with quite a bit of plot...





	Hard Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hard Truth  
> Author: Francowitch  
> Bingo Square: Phichit/Otabek  
> 4th square down... 21 to go!! Making some steady progress here, and well I know I have been asked for a sequel or second chapter so here it is... 
> 
> Thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  Hard Truth  


 

“You can’t stop thinking about it, can you?”

 

“What are you talking about Yura?” Otabek sighed.

 

Otabek knew that Yuri was referring to their night with Phichit, while it had been fantastic, in the morning the small Thai man was gone from their bed. Too tired to have even realized that he had curled up with them, Otabek was more than a little upset. Yuri on the other hand was furious. It took quite a while for Otabek to calm the fury of his beautiful fairy. 

 

“I still cannot believe that-  _ that fucking  _ hamster boy left after what I said to him.”

 

Otabek watched as Yuri seethed, pacing their apartment ranting. Potya, Yuri’s beloved elder Siamese darted to a safe height giving up the idea of a cuddle with his daddy. Otabek sympathized with the cat, wishing that he too had a sanctuary to climb up to. As it was an unresolved conflict which they had been discussing for weeks. After that night, neither Otabek nor Yuri had heard from Phichit, and to make it even worse, they both had been blocked from his social media. Going over the night, there was nothing which seemed wrong, but perhaps he missed a queue. Said or did something which was offensive.  Otabek was not always known for being most observant of silent queues, after all he had Yuri who was like a walking hurricane of emotions. 

 

“Yura,” Otabek spoke exasperated, “we have gone over it all. I don’t know what we or I did, but it is what it is. We will see him at the next Four Continents, you know that he got in.”

 

“Yeah I will see him and talk to him using my knife shoes.”

 

Otabek sighed, “Seriously Yura? Knife Shoes? How old are you now? And no my love, you will not be cutting him with your  _ skates _ .”

 

Yuri stopped moving, his face was flushed with annoyance, “I just hate what he did to us, to  _ you! _ ”

 

Otabek wrapped Yuri up in a tight hug, letting the taller man curl around him, “I know babe.”

 

***

 

Four Continents was busy, like any of the skating events there were the usual faces. Phichit stretched as he looked around, so far he had not had any competitions with either Yuri Plisetsky or Otabek Altin and he knew from the results of their own competitions leading up to this one, that they would be on the ice with him. 

 

_ After their night together, Phichit slipped out in the predawn light, carefully he did not want to have to deal with the awkward morning they were sure to have. He had seen it happen a thousand times before with others who proclaimed how much fun they had with him. Only to glare at the fact that he had remained and took their proclamations at face value and not just head of the moment. After a few episodes, the Thai man stopped listening, he learned to shut off that side. And the moment that his lover, or lovers would fall asleep, he would slip out of the room to go shower and be on his way. No loss. This all felt different, the intensity and the way in which Yuri glared at him, calling him out for what he was thinking of doing. Phichit sighed looking back at the tangled limbs, the black and golden hair. This would never work, he reminded himself as he walked out, letting the door shut quietly. _

 

_ This will not work, it never would. _ Phichit sighed as he caught a glimpse of the red and white colours of the Russian team, knowing that Yuri would be among them and likely with Otabek in tow. Unfortunately, so would his best friend Yuuri, who along with his husband had taken on coaching Yuri and his boyfriend. Phichit continued his practice, as he was only allowed on the ice for another few minutes before the Russian team had it for practice.

 

Phichit hoped that he could avoid the pair until the podium. Really he hoped that he could avoid them entirely, but at the very least he knew that he would have to deal with them at the banquet which would occur in two days after the exhibition. Phichit made through the first day and his Short Program with only catching one glimpse of golden hair while he was on the ice for practice. The second day though, Phichit was not so lucky, as he was waiting his turn for his Free Skate. Phichit was blasted off of his feet thanks to the roundhouse kick from a certain prima whose ire was directed at him. 

 

Phichit looked up rubbing his back, his eyes went wide as he saw the Russian Punk glaring daggers at him.

 

“What the fuck, Yuri?” Phichit complained.

 

“You are fucking lucky that I am not in my skates, asshole. You owe my Beka an explanation.”

 

Phichit was too dazed to respond, before he could open his mouth the furious blonde stormed away. Phichit heard his name being called over the speakers, it was his turn to get on the ice but all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and not do a damn thing. But he had to get his head in the game and get through this Free Skate, get through this competition and just go with the flow.

 

***

 

Phichit was not thrilled with his overall program, but he couldn’t blame Yuri for that, he had dealt with pressure before this and if he were honest with himself what Yuri said was not something that he had not thought about himself. He did owe Otabek something, he was not sure what would happen but he owed Otabek to at least speak with him face to face. 

 

Once he had finished showering, he texted Yuuri, if anyone knew where Yuri would be rooming it should be his coach. He also knew that wherever Yuri was, Otabek was bound to be there as well. Phichit smiled as he got an invite to dinner with Yuuri and his husband, politely declining as he wanted to go and deal with Otabek and Yuri first before anything else got in their way. 

 

Phichit took a deep breath as he stood just outside of the hotel room, his hand hovering while he debated just running out and seeing if Christophe, or one of the other skaters were available for a one night thing. His decision was made for him when the door swung open and a set of brilliant green eyes glared at him. Yuri was standing there, the scent of his shampoo and body lotion wafting forward, his golden hair was wrapped up in a towel, and he was wearing an oversized shirt as well as some boxers. 

 

“The fuck are you doing just standing there?” Yuri growled, “Yuuri told me you had asked for our room number.”

 

Phichit just looked on in stunned silence.

 

“Well?” Yuri was tapping his foot, “Are you coming in or should I shut the door and pretend you never showed up.”

 

Phichit swallowed and nodded, feeling his face flush slightly, as he stepped over the threshold. Otabek was sitting on the bed, which sat in the middle of the room, he was in a set of sleep pants and a simple white tee. He had his headphones on, working on something on his laptop while his head was bobbing to some kind of beat, oblivious to the door or who Yuri was talking with. Phichit looked to Yuri, “He didn’t know I was coming?”

 

Yuri shook his head, “I didn’t say in case you chickened out.”

 

Phichit nodded, “I deserve that.”

 

Yuri took a deep breath, “Fix it.”

 

Phichit watched as Yuri went over to his suitcase, slipping out of his boxers and into some black lace panties and some skin tight black jeans. Then switching his oversized shirt for a different one with a large tiger face on it. 

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Phichit looked to Yuri and back to Otabek who was still locked in his music.

 

Yuri pulled the towel off his head, shaking his hair out, fingering the damp locks. “I am going out for dinner with the old man and his piggy. You on the other hand, are talking with my Beka.”

 

Yuri picked up his phone, texting something out before walking over to Otabek. Yuri smiled fondly as he kissed his lover, who jumped at being disturbed. Otabek pulled his headphones down around his neck his eyes wide in confusion as he looked from his lover and over to Phichit who was standing awkwardly in the room. 

 

Otabek looked to Yuri speaking in Russian,  _ “Yura, what is happening? I thought you had ordered room service, why is he here?” _

 

_ “I am going out with the old man, he offered to take me to dinner. You on the other hand need to deal with this. Figure out what you want and I will support you either way.”  _ Yuri caressed the side of Otabek’s face, his thumb running along his jaw.  _ “I love you-- you big idiot.” _

 

_ “Thank you, kitten,” _ Otabek sighed as he accepted a kiss from Yuri and watched as his lover walked out of the room. 

 

The silence in the room after Yuri left was palatable, Otabek took his headphones completely off, shifting himself so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Otabek was uncertain how to proceed, he had a feeling Yuri was up to something when he went about his shower. Everything surrounding Phichit had become a clouded mess for them, and Yuri was impatient and wanted shit resolved, it was just like him to set it up so that the pair had no option save to actually talk. 

 

“Why Phichit? Can you at least tell me why you left?” Otabek spoke breaking the silence, his voice cracking in pain, “Yura and I have gone over and over it, and we both just do not understand. Did we do or say something to offend you? Did I?”

 

Phichit looked to Otabek who was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face cradled by his hands. He felt his heart break, Phichit had never intended to hurt anyone. He had thought that they were just being kind, and by the morning would want to deny everything. He had been through it so many times before that his heart was so hardened by it. Or so he had thought. 

 

Phichit took a deep breath, “Otabek, I--” Phichit was at a loss for words, he saw how broken he had left Otabek, and that was never the intention.

 

“You what? Really Phichit I need to know,” Otabek sighed, looking up, “I mean, shit, if it all meant nothing. Then just don’t bother. But I thought that there was something there, and so did Yura.” 

 

Phichit moved forward, kneeling down in front of Otabek, his hands shaking as he laid them along Otabek’s thighs. “I am so sorry for cutting you both out that way. I was wrong.”

 

“But why? That is the part I don’t understand.”

 

Phichit shook his head, “I’m an idiot and I got scared. You know what they say about me, and it isn’t like I haven’t heard pillow talk before. Promises that are never kept. And I just couldn’t deal with seeing that look in the morning. The two of you were cuddled against each other, you have each other. I have nothing.”

 

Otabek looked up, tears were freely falling down Phichit’s face, Otabek pulled Phichit’s face towards him. Their lips touching in a chaste kiss, his thumb tracing a line along Phichit’s jaw. “You are not alone anymore.”

 

Phichit’s eyes widened, he pressed himself forward, pushing his lithe body against Otabek’s broad form. Otabek moans pulling the smaller man onto his lap, their kiss became more fevered as they melted against each other. Last time, the kisses tasted like whiskey, this time it was like honey and mint. The pair ground against each other, hands yanking and tugging at clothing so that they could feel their skin against each other. 

 

Otabek licked and bit his way along Phichit’s jaw, stopping for a moment his breath ragged. Otabek rested his forehead against Phichit’s brown shoulder, “Please. Don’t leave like you did last time. I don’t think I could handle that a second time.”

 

Phichit leaned back, taking Otabek’s face into his hands, forcing Otabek to look him in the eye, “If you and Yuri will have me, I swear I will never leave you two again.”

 

Otabek growled, it was all he needed to hear. He flipped their positions so that Phichit was now laying down on the bed, he unbuttoned Phichit’s jeans sliding them off of his slim hips. Phichit whined as he lost contact with Otabek’s lips, a whine which transitioned into a long moan as he felt Otabek’s tongue capture his nipple with his teeth. His tongue laving at the darker skin until it was standing at attention, swollen and glistening. 

 

Otabek loved the feeling of Phichit writhing under him, his back arching with each lick of his tongue and nip of teeth. He was going to claim every inch of this man, mark him so there was no denying who his owner was. Last time they had an audience in Yuri, this time it was just the two of them and it was Otabek who was in control. Otabek’s sleep pants were still on, his erection pressing against the front, with a wet spot starting to for where the tip rested against the fabric. 

 

“Pants--” Phichit gasped out as he arched into another bite, on his hip this time.

 

Otabek hummed into Phichit’s brown flesh, breathing in his scent. Phichit had a light honey and spice scent to him, likely from his body wash; sweet and savoury which Otabek craved. Otabek worked his way lower, palmed over Phichit’s black briefs, firmly pressing his erection with calloused hands.

 

“I am going to make you unravel, Phichit- have you begging.” Otabek ran his tongue along the black fabric, tasting the precum which had soaked through the fabric. 

 

Otabek’s fingers hooked behind the elastic, pulling the briefs down exposing Phichit’s leaking erection. Discarding the wet fabric to the floor, Otabek looked up to Phichit, whose eyes were blown out in arousal, small rings of chocolate brown barely visible in the black of his pupils. His inky hair wet and plastered against his face, as he threw his head back. Otabek took Phichit’s length into his mouth, lapping up the salty precum with a humm that resonated through Phichit making the smaller man shudder in pleasure. The honey scent was stronger, mixed with a soft flowery musk, that seemed to naturally emanate from Phichit. 

 

Otabek ran his hand up Phichit’s shaft, chasing after his mouth, using the saliva to help his hand glide along the velvet soft skin. Otabek mouthed lower, sucking on his balls, nudging Phichit’s legs forcing him to open up wider. Otabek growled as he ran his tongue down along the perineum, his hands sliding around to spread Phichit’s ass to that he could run his tongue around the hard ring of muscle. Otabek lapped at Phichit’s entrance, pressing his tongue into the fluttering hole, running it around the inner walls. 

 

Phichit writhed as he felt Otabek’s tongue work him open, it had been a long time since he had someone go down on him. It wasn’t like he had been completely celibate the past few months, he had just recently hooked up with Christophe. While sex with the Swiss skater was always a fun time, never had he been plied with so much attention and care. Phichit wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping the slick erection in time with Otabek’s fingers which had joined his tongue. Phichit felt a whimper leave his throat before he could stop it, as he felt Otabek’s mouth stop.

 

“Don’t touch yourself.” Otabek growled at Phichit, humming in approval when he saw the younger man listen. His hand shakily moving to his sides, gripping the sheets. 

 

Otabek used that moment to get the lube, which was sitting conveniently on the side table, which was not where he had remembered leaving it. Otabek smirked,  _ that damn minx Yuri _ . Otabek added a few drops to his fingertips, rubbing them together to warm up the liquid. Settling himself back between Phichit’s legs, he kissed Phichit’s hips as he drew a wet circle around Phichit’s rim, slipping first one- followed by two fingers inside the tight hole up to the knuckle. He knew he would need to stretch Phichit by at least four fingers before he would be able to fit, he curled his fingers, hooking them as he pumped them in and out. He was looking for that one small spot of hard flesh that would make Phichit scream. 

 

Otabek smiled as he watched Phichit moan and chant out his name, a sheen of sweat had broken along Phichit’s skin, making him glisten. Otabek was up to three fingers, stretching and thrusting into Phichit- he could feel his own cock straining against his pants. As he slipped in his fourth finger, Phichit’s back arched, as he came, thick streaks of white painting his abdomen with each thrust of Otabek’s fingers. 

 

Otabek leaned down, his tongue flat as he lapped up the cum along Phichit’s skin, smiling as he felt the man shiver beneath him. Phichit felt like he was boneless, his whole body thrumming from his orgasm. Phichit whimpered as he felt Otabek’s fingers pull out, making him feel incredibly empty. With heavy lidded eyes he watched as Otabek stood up, wiping his lube covered hand on his sleep pants, as he slid the fabric down. 

 

Otabek smiled as he saw how wide Phichit’s eyes got when he saw him standing there. Otabek stroked himself a few times smearing the precum along his shaft, loving the way that it affected the smaller man whose cock was rapidly refilling with blood. Otabek eyed the foil packet that was on the table, chuckling how once again, Yuri had pre planned everything. As they did not use condoms anymore between themselves, this was clearly for right now. Otabek ripped open the package, slipping the sheath over his erection, then settling back between Phichit’s legs, he slicked himself with a bit more lube. Grasping the base of his cock he guided himself to Phichit’s waiting entrance, which was thoroughly stretched and waiting. 

 

Otabek slowly eased down, pushing himself inch by inch into Phichit’s tight hole. He groaned as he felt Phichit’s ass clamp down around him as though trying to pull him in further. Not wanting to ruin the work he had done preparing Phichit, Otabek took his time- allowing Phichit enough time to get used to his size which was much thicker than his fingers could offer. Once he was fully seated, he could feel sweat beading across his body, he was holding back from just thrusting all the way and ravaging the smaller man. 

 

Otabek looked into Phichit’s eyes, waiting for the okay which came in the form of a gasp and whine. Phichit began to rock his hips up to Otabek, he wanted more, he wanted everything Otabek had to offer him and right now he wanted to be split in half on this massive cock. 

 

Once Phichit began to rock himself, Otabek stilled Phichit’s hips so he could pull back and then thrust inside. He took to Phichit at a brutal pace, enjoying the flushed look on Phichit’s face. Phichit’s hands were still to his side, now clawing at the sheets, twisting them between his fingers as he willed himself to not touch his cock which was once more weeping beads of precum. 

 

Otabek adjusted Phichit, pulling him up so that he was riding Otabek’s lap, allowing him to go deeper inside. Phichit wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, pulling Otabek’s face to his so that they could kiss. Phichit moaned as he could taste himself on Otabek’s lips, which only encouraged Otabek on. Otabek knew from the way Phichit was breathing that it would not take much more before he would be cumming once more. Otabek thrust up, his fingers digging into Phichit’s ass, helping to guide him up and down. At the same time, he could feel Phichit clamp down around him, his head thrown back as he screamed out. His nails painting Otabek’s back while his cock emptied for the second time, hot streams of semen coating both men. A few shallow thrusts later Otabek could feel his balls tighten as he came with a loud moan. 

 

The pair kissed- wet, hot, and messy. Tasting like salty sweat and sex. Otabek gently laid Phichit back down on the bed, pulling himself out carefully holding the lip of the full rubber. With a gentle kiss, Otabek made his way off the bed where he removed the full condom to toss in the bathroom trash, bringing a warm wet cloth which he used to clean off Phichit, who was now gently snoring in what Yuri lovingly called a sex coma.

 

Otabek slipped into a fresh pair of sleep pants and snatched up his phone before climbing back onto the bed to curl up beside Phichit. He sighed happily as he felt the smaller man cuddle up against him. Otabek unlocked his phone, he saw that there were a few messages from Yuri, mostly asking if he could text when they were done so that he could fucking sleep. 

 

Otabek chuckled quickly typing out a reply.

 

**_> Yura- come on up when you are done, he is sleeping_ **

 

**_Yura >FUCKING FINALLY!!!_ **

**_Yura >I was starting to think that I was being abandoned here_ **

**_Yura >The pig and old man are making out as if they are teenagers… the fuck_ **

**_Yura >Fuck I will be up there in a moment_ **

**_Yura >Everything alright?_ **

 

Otabek smiled looking down at the peaceful form of Phichit. 

 

**_> Yeah I think so._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
